D'murr Pilru
D'murr Pilru (b. 10136 AG) was the son of Cammar Pilru, Ix's Ambassador to Kaitain, and S'tina Pilru, a Guild banker. Over the course of two decades near the end of the Corrino Empire, he became a Guild Navigator; and was instrumental in restoring House Vernius to rulers of the planet Ix. Biography Groomed to be a Navigator While Cammar attended to diplomatic duties with the Emperor and a thousand functionaries on Kaitain, D'murr, with his identical twin C'tair Pilru, lived in one of the wings of the Grand Palais of Vernii with their mother. They were mentored by inventor Davee Rogo who taught them how to keep an open mind. Growing up, they were grooming and preparing themselves for to become Navigators. They both enjoyed flirting with Kailea Vernius, who played the twins against each other, and he and D'murr engaged in a mock rivalry for her affections. When they were 17, they entered the Guild Embassy Building with their mother's influence, in order to take the final rigorous test to be accepted to the Guild. They were immediately separated, and placed in two different sealed, testing chambers. Both were separately sprayed with spice, and D'murr opened his mind. D'murr felt melange pressing into his every pore and cell and envisioned himself as a revered Navigator, expanding his mind to the farthest reaches of the Imperium, encompassing everything. C'tair on the other hand, did not manage to open his mind, and failed the test, and they never saw each other again. D'murr as Navigator When D'murr passed, he was ushered into the hierarchy of the Guild, and was told that would have no contact, nor see his family again. Immediately D'murr was given complex mathematical quests and problems to solve, and was immersed into an environment which was over-saturated with melange. After a few years, C'tair stole a crude interstellar communicating device, improved it, and was able to transmit messages to D'murr, and asked for help to free captured Ix, now named Xuttah. D'murr, his body and mind already having adapted into being a steersman, promised to do what he could to help the people of Ix, but felt that the problems of human-kind were beneath his concerns. Ajidimal and Death During Project Amal, when the Tleilaxu Master Hidar Fen Ajidica came up with the substitute spice, ajidimal; Count Hasimir Fenring decided to test the substance on two Guild navigators without the steermen's knowledge. One heighliner that Fenring chose to substitute the real melange with the fake substance, was the craft of D'murr's. Pilru, who was ferrying the liberation army of Ix, led by House Atreides, ended up coming out of fold space far off course, way out of the boundaries of the Known Universe. Added to this, Pilru was dying from exposure to the false spice, and sensed the presence of the Great Enemy of mankind, who was later found out to be the reborn Thinking Machine empire. Pilru communicated with Prince Rhombur on his ship, and he and the crew put true melange into Pilru's chamber. D'murr was able to pilot the ship to Guild headquarters at the planet Junction, where he then died. Appearances *''Dune: House Atreides'' *''Dune: House Harkonnen'' *''Dune: House Corrino'' es:D'murr Pilru Category:Males Category:Ixians Category:Spacing Guild Category:Prelude to Dune